Dear Diary
by SecretIllusions
Summary: Two-shot. The different perspectives of Lily and James on each other, diary form.
1. Lily's Diary Entry

**A/N-This story is a five-shot. Each chapter is in a different point of view of Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. The chapters are in a different perspective on the same thing—the relationship between James and Lily. Rated PG for very mild language. Sorry if the chapters are short. They're kind of supposed to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own: Zilch. Nada. Nothing. Zero. Got it? Good.**

Lily's POV 

Dear Diary,

Ugh. I hate him. I detest him. I despise him.

Need I say more?

He's always following me around, every waking moment of the day and night. He's always trying to impress me with his silly "running hand through hair" trick. If anything else, that just makes me hate him more. Can't he understand, that for once, I'd like him to leave me alone? I suppose not. Gits like him are such bloody idiots that they can't even walk without running straight into a wall.

James Potter, his name is. He's simply incorrigible. There's no help for him, really, he'll be forced to live out his days in a closed ward in St. Mungo's with barely any visitors because no one wants to be around an infernal being like him.

Except the hordes of girls at Hogwarts who bow down to his feet, of course.

What do they _see _in him? He's so…unlikable. Girls these days are such ditzes that they care for nothing else but looks.

Well. I can't deny the fact that he is exceptionally…good looking, much as I hate to say. He has these enticing hazel eyes that simply glow with happiness and extraordinarily messy black hair that sticks up in all directions…it suits him.

Enough. I sound like one of those hundreds of girls who simper after him.

Seriously. And he always seems to enjoy making me angry. It's infuriating, I tell you. Doesn't he have a life beyond annoying me? I'm guessing he doesn't. Really, diary, you're lucky not to know him. My life is a living nightmare because of James H. Potter.

Today, during Transfiguration Professor McGonagall _actually paired me up with him. _Honestly, when she paired us off I thought that I would die of shock. She knows just as well as anyone how much I loathe Potter. But anyways, Potter had this huge grin on his face and he started acting ten times worse than normal.

_"Hey Evans, do you remember that year when I beat you in Charms?"_

It's always a touchy subject with me whenever he mentions that one year when he beat me by _a single point. _And that was only one of what he said:

"_Oy, Evans, will you go out with me?" _To which I replied by glaring at him and saying, _"Remember, Potter, the giant squid is better than you'll ever be."_

"_Why not? I'm handsome, charming, and I have the best personality ever. What's not to like?" _

"_Everything. You're such a bloody git you don't even realize you have an ego ten times the size of England._

"Very funny. Hey Evans, you do know that your emerald eyes make my heart thump and your red hair makes me want to lie in the grass all day and sigh?"

_"Honestly, Potter, you make even the most romantic and pleasant thoughts seem disgusting and overrated."_

_"Yes, well, I know deep down you love me."_

_"POTTER! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"_

I was exhausted by the time class was over. Fighting with him takes all my energy away. And he said all that while wearing his stupid, know it all, arrogant smirk. I wanted to slap it right out of his face.

The _whole_ class was constantly looking over their shoulders and grinning at us. The embarrassment was just too much! Matters didn't help much either with the fact that Transfiguration isn't exactly my strongest point. Potter kept on correcting me, loud enough for everyone within a ten mile radius to hear. It was humiliating. Sirius kept on whistling at us and saying, "Well, well. We all know that hate turns to passion, right? Our little lovers have something coming up for them."

So I went over and kicked him in the shin. Hard. Shin-kicking is my specialty.

Not to say that I didn't hit James either. In fact, I hit him a record 21 times today. In one class period. I guess his arm and shin were really sore because he glared at me and said, "Bloody hell, woman."

To which I grinned.

Ugh. But after that class, everyone, literally, kept on coming up to me in the halls, during lunch and dinner, and in all followed me everywhere to bring it up.

Except all those girls, of course. They were glaring at me and looked like they wanted to do some serious damage.

I should probably reassure them that Potter and I have nothing—nor will we ever have.

By the end of the day, though, I was ready to hex anyone in sight. Which is saying something, because it's usually me who tries to stop any hexing. I was in such a bad temper that Potter grinned at me and said, "Cool it, Evans." I really, really wanted to hex him. So I did.

It wasn't so bad. His green hair should wear off in a day or two. Too bad he's not smart enough to know how to get rid of it.

Goodness, is it this late already? I should probably get some sleep. Goodnight, dear diary, till tomorrow.

Yours truly,

_Lily Evans_


	2. James's Diary Entry

A/N-Thank you very much to **Elephant Wings**, the one person who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: My name is Shayna. Not J.K Rowling. Psht.**

James's POV

Dear Diary,

Wow. I'm writing in a diary. I've never written in one before, but Remus says they "help open up my emotions." Then I asked why, and he just said that Lily has one.

So I wrote in it.

Lily, my one true love! I love her bright emerald eyes, her long, auburn hair, her milky white skin with that little scattering of freckles on top of her nose. And I love the pink flush in her cheeks whenever I make her angry (which is often.)

She always, always, always calls me an arrogant git with no brains at all but I know better. I can see through her soul. She doesn't hate me, she loves me. She's just in serious denial.

It's funny really, the way we're connected. Everyone can see we're in love, but they (especially the girls who simper after me—it's pathetic, really) just don't acknowledge it. Today in Binns's class I was so bloody bored that I decided to write a poem to Lily. Here goes:

_Your eyes remind me of bright green frogs_

_Really nice frogs, though_

_Your hair reminds me of a blazing fire ready to inflame everything in sight_

_Which may not actually be all that great, but that's okay_

And that milky white skin, 

_Flawless, _

_Except for those freckles_

But I like your freckles, even if you hate them 

_And your smartness_

_You may even be smarter than me!_

_Except for that one year when I beat you in Charms by a single point_

_It makes me feel good saying that_

I showed it to Padfoot, and, after looking at it for a second, he grinned at me wolfishly and told Wormtail and Moony that I needed to go to St. Mungo's. So I refused to talk to him.

Then he threatened to show it to Lily if I didn't say something.

I hate it when he thinks around me.

I'm pretty sure he gets it from Remus. Moony's the only one whose intellect matches mine even distinctly.

I guess this is why Lily calls me egoistic, but hey, it's not my fault that I'm handsome, charming, smart, and altogether irresistible.

At the end of class—heavens forbid—_Sirius actually went and showed the poem to Lily!_

Huh. Some best friend he is.

I feared for my life, Lily's an expert shin kicker. And that look she sent me after reading it…I think I'll have nightmares from now on.

So she came up to me and kicked me.

**Really. Really. Really. HARD.**

I was in pain. REAL pain.

Of course, she smirked and walked off.

She's brilliant, I tell you! No one can be as good a shin kicker as her! I swear, she's one of the most amazing girls ever.

Sigh. I'm in heaven.

So when I was lying on the ground with that blissful smile on my face, Sirius and Remus came to help me up. I refused Sirius's help.

He told me it was for my own good.

Pshht. Whatever.

I had to forgive Sirius eventually, Remus made me. I honestly don't know what's in that guy. He can persuade people so _easily_. Must be something werewolf-y.

After History of Magic, we had Transfiguration.

And the most WONDERFUL thing happened.

McGonagall is the best Professor on the face of the earth. She's brilliantly brilliant.

SHE ACTUALLY PAIRED ME UP WITH LILY!

And considering Lily is horrible at Transfiguration, it gave me an extra chance to…tutor her.

Evil grin.

We had fun. I kept asking these questions to Lily, to which of course she answered rudely, but you know what?

Hate turns to passion.

WOOHOO!

And passion turns to love.

Or maybe it is love. I don't know. I don't get this love stuff, Remus has to help me.

At the end of class, though, my joy had to be paid. I was black and blue all over. Apparently Lily can kick in other places besides the shin. Which makes her even more amazing, really.

I have to go now. Sirius is reading over my shoulder and I'm scared for my sanity.

See you,

James Potter 


End file.
